


Witchy Woman

by starzdust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Kinda Fluffy, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Bad Boy, Kylo is sweet, Nice Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Space traveling, Star Wars AU, Summoning, The Force Ships It, Witch!Reader, he gets a little nicer, kylo kind of likes you, kylo ren smut, kylo would do anything for you, witchy, you have witchy powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzdust/pseuds/starzdust
Summary: You summon Kylo Ren into your world. He finds you extraordinary and takes you back to his galaxy, far far away.You cause an awakening within his galaxy. It’s a feeling no one there has ever felt before. It’s magnetizing.You thought you were just a simple witch, still developing her abilities. However, you have far more to discover about yourself—and he’s there to help it unravel.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Kylo/You
Comments: 44
Kudos: 145





	1. summoning kylo

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just had a random idea to write this. idk where it came from but enjoy:-)

The walls of the abandoned house vibrate as the thunder crashes outside. It‘s a heavy down pour tonight. The weather is in favor of your decisions. Now, you shouldn’t get caught trying to practice witchcraft by wandering citizens.

Your parents are extremely Christian and any mention of witchcraft or voodoo, or anything of that sort, gets them riled up. One of the things you hate the most about your parents is their lack of respect for other people’s beliefs. Everything has to be according to their beliefs, and if it’s not—then it’s the Devil’s work. 

You strike the match and slowly light the wick on the tall red candles. They are on either side of your homemade altar, decorating the edges of the black fabric sprawled out. Tonight, you‘re going to summon a lover... but you had to be specific this time. Last time, you summoned a man with missing eyes and a mouth, so you had to put him down. 

You swear to the gods this time that you‘re going to be more specific. As of right now, you’re conjuring up the characteristics of your dream love and writing it on a piece of paper. Everything is ready, so you start chanting. You can feel the sky above you rumble in your chest. The walls of the house shake and a breeze runs through the room. Gods, you hope this will work out fine. You don’t want to have to terminate another one...

One candle blows out, which immediately catches your attention. You hope you didn’t summon a demon by accident. You look around at your surroundings, squinting through the darkness. You jump when you saw a tall, black figure standing along the wall. You start to observe their appearance, despite being scared to death.

They had facial features. _Good heavens_. You clear your throat and speak out to them, “Hello there... My name is Y/N. Do you have a name?”

They grunt in response and start stomping over towards you. What you see frightens you even more. A rather large man clothed in all black; black boots, black pants, black shirt, black cloak and gloves. He—you assume—looks like a warrior.

“What are you?” he sneers down at you, grabbing you by your throat and hurling you to the ground. Your body crashes against the wall with a thud. _Oh gods no. Not another one._ You roll into your back, huffing. You place your hands on the concrete and start to crawl away from him, feeling in the side of your boot for your knife with a shaky hand. 

“I-I summoned you...” you steady your breathing and jump to your feet, seeing as he’s walking towards you now. “Wait, don’t kill me! Please! Let’s just talk about this...”

”You imbecile!” he charges at you. You stick your hand out with the knife and try to slice his shoulder. You miss by a hair. You tumble away from him, but he catches you by your hair before you can get too far. He grabs your throat with his other hand and pulls your back into the front of his body. You hold your breath, and with eyes screwed shut tightly... you await and accept that your death is soon to arrive. 

He chuckles and whispers into your ear, “You will get me back to where I was before... or you can suffer the consequences. The choice is yours. But if you were smart, you’d pick the first.”

Your breathing hitches in your throat as he grips at it tighter. “Understood?” he growls. 

“Und-er... stood—“ you choke out. He drops you and you fall to the ground with a thud.

“Scum...” he scoffs at you. “Return me immediately.”

_Scum? Who even says that?_

”I-I have to find a spell for that, you’ll have to give me time,” you say softly, rubbing the sides of your neck and pushing yourself up off the ground, limping towards your altar. 

“I don’t have _time_.” 

You hear the man ignite from behind you, it emits a constant hum. It sound taunts you. And you can tell, from the glow on the altar, that it’s color is a bright blood red. 

You close your eyes and place your hands on the altar, breathing in a deep breath and speaking to yourself, “Spirits... guide and protect me. Please.” 


	2. inter-dimensional traveling

This had to be one of the stupidest decisions you’ve made in a long time. The last time you summoned a guy was junior year in high school... mainly because everyone else was dating. It‘s obvious that you had lost a lot of brain cells during your time in high school, but that didn’t mean you weren’t smart enough to get yourself out of situations. 

You have a plan for almost everything; if you were to get kicked out of your house, you’d go live with you best friend and her family. They’ve already agreed... and plus, they treat you way better than your parents do. Second, if you were ever to get framed for murder you would steal a boat or a plane and fly out to an island and live in solitude for the rest of your life.

The steps in between don’t matter; what matters is the outcome.

The only plan you had settled for, in the case of a summoning a bad man, had been to kill him. But seeing as the man you summoned tried to choke you to death... well. You were shit out of luck. What you needed was time to think, but he wouldn’t leave you alone. He hadn’t necessarily agreed not to kill you, _but_ he didn’t inflict any pain on you for the rest of the night. Which you figured was a good sign. Except you did have a massive headache, but that’s from staying up all night with him. 

You figured out his name. Kylo Ren.

Which you thought was an ancient sounding name. Who would name their child Kylo? Which you asked... and he responded with, “It doesn’t matter. I killed them.” 

Oh. How lovely. He’s quite the charmer.

You are officially over summoning men. These spells had to be complete bullshit. You’ve spent the entire night researching through your books to find a reversal spell to send him back to his “galaxy”.

Space and magic don’t go together very well. Go figure. 

It’s nearing six o’clock and the sunrise peaks through the broken windows. Kylo sits on the arm of a lumpy, torn up, couch near the kitchen island you were standing at. The dust tickles your nose and you flutter through the pages of your book. 

He’s been staring at you for a good twenty minutes, watching your eyebrows furrow as you read. A sigh of defeat escapes past your lips. You look up to him, immediately meeting his gaze. 

“Look man... I’m not sure if I’m capable of getting you back home. I think that’s beyond my limits,” you say, closing your book of shadows abruptly. Exhaustion is written all over your face. 

He got up and started pacing in the living room of the run-down home. You found this place in the country side of your town. It’s become your little witchy hangout. Of course you have never invite people, but it was fun to be alone. 

He stops pacing for a moment and cranes his neck towards you. His eyes look almost black for a split second. You can tell that he is absolutely pissed. But you would be too if some random person summoned you into a completely different dimension... You understand where his anger is coming from. _But_ he doesn’t understand that you‘re only human. 

He seethes, clenching his fists at his side, “If you don’t know what you’re dealing with, you probably shouldn’t mess with it in the first place.”

You scoff at him. Who does he think he is?

“Listen _bud_. I apologize for inconveniencing you, but you don’t know _anything_ about me and you don’t need to,” you say. “However, because I’m a nice person... I’m going to figure this one out for you and _hopefully_ send your crazy ass back to whatever backwoods galaxy you live in.” 

His face breaks out in fury. His jaw screws tight and he stomps up to you, grabbing your forearm, and pulling you out the door. You kick at him, trying to break free of his hold. But his grip only tightens more. 

“I’ll just try it myself, scum,” he snarls, throwing you on the wet grass. He kneels down beside you and places his fingers upon your forehead before saying, “This will be unpleasant.” 

Last thing you remember was feeling like your body was being stretched and ripped apart. One by one, every cell in your body felt like it was being ignited into flames. Your brain felt like it had split open and was being shredded to microscopic pieces. The bones in your body felt like they were being crushed and snapped in all of the wrong places. You wanted to scream but there was a large pressure crushing your windpipe. 

You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t _fucking_ breathe.

 _Spirits help me. I’m so sorry for everything I did wrong in my life. Is this karma? For killing all those men?_ _Take me out of my misery. I’m ready to die now_. 

Suddenly, you’re awake. In a place you have never been before. It looks kind of like a hospital but you can’t be sure.

You‘re in a bed. Like, someone’s bed, with something poking you in the arm. It looks like an IV does, but it doesn’t have an IV drip attached to it. It‘s just a silver rectangle with a needle attached to the end, sticking in the crease of your elbow. However, the needle is rather large and you can feel a sharp split of pain in your arm every time you move.

You start to freak out a little. You search your surroundings. You see black walls and floors, with the exception of red furniture and the black bed you‘re laying on. You turn your head and see Kylo lounging on the couch next to the bed. He looks rough. If he felt the things you felt just previously, then it’s no doubt he looks that bad. He stirs, sensing your consciousness. 

“Where are we? Why don’t you have a thing?” you ask him, pointing to the IV in your arm. 

“You’re with me and I don’t need one,” he says in response.

 _Yeah, I know that asshole. And you should probably get one_.

You just nod your head at him and close your eyes, too tired to say that snarky comment out loud. He looks too tired to deal with your shit right now.

It’s silent in the room, except for his and your breathing. You don’t know how long you’ve been here for, but you don’t care right now. Whatever he did caused you both tremendous amounts of pain. All you want to do is roll back over and close your eyes. So you do that exactly. You hug the sheets around you and cuddle further into the pillow beside you. 

”Sweet dreams,” you say into the silence. 

He just grunts in response. You smile.

At least he acknowledged it.


	3. little girl

_The smell of coffee and burning wood fills your lungs. It‘s a Wednesday night at your house. Your parents are gone on vacation—you chose not to go, and they complied because they couldn’t care less what you did. It‘s_ _only been two days since they left and you were feeling great. You could definitely live on your own, which is something you wish you could do after you graduate. Although you and your parents do not jive well, they provide you with everything you need. You doubt they’ll let you live on your own. They’d probably let you live with them forever, as long as you don’t bother them. You guess that’s the beauty of being the only child your parents could produce..._

_Your mother had five miscarriages before you were born. When your parents tried for you, they went to a woman who said she could help. Seeing as your mother was a devout Catholic, your father had swindled her into seeing this woman. He said she was the last resort. The woman supposedly was a healer of some sorts and said that your mother’s womb was cursed. Your father told the woman he’d pay anything to have her heal your mother. So, she complied and obtained 10,000 dollars after two hours of performing her miracle on your mother._

_Later that night, your mother had a nightmare. She woke up and told your father that something was wrong with you. He didn’t believe her until you were born months later. You had a red diamond-shaped mark on the back of your neck. After seeing this, your parents almost pressed charges on the woman, but they knew that there was no way to prove foul play to the court. Your parents swore it was the mark of the devil._

_And ever since, your parents knew you were destined for something far out of their reach. They wouldn’t have been surprised if you had gone missing or wound up messing with something evil._

_While your parents were on vacation, you ended up sleeping on the rug in front of the fireplace most of the time. You made blanket pallets to sleep on, seeing as it was warmer downstairs. You remember waking up one night;_ _it was pouring outside. You walked outside on the front porch and wrapped your silk robe tight around you. It was really chilly that night and the wind was blowing the rain everywhere. Just before you ran back inside, you saw a man in black at in the middle of the street staring at you. Then he disappeared into the night._

* * *

This memory came to you out of nowhere. It’s been a little while since you witnessed that; maybe a couple months ago. You had wondered who that man was. Does he have anything to do with the situation you’re in right now? Is he of importance to you, like a spirit? Could he have just been a hallucination? 

You don’t have the right answers to anything anymore...

Life is tumbling out of control recently and the only one to blame is yourself. You put yourself in stupid situations and always had to place the blame on someone else. Which was one of your main vices, but you swore to work on it.

You've been laying up in Kylo’s bed the whole day. You don’t know what time it is. Kylo left yesterday and still hasn’t come back. You don’t know where he went. It’s not like he talks much anyway. You assume he‘s trying to find a way to get rid of you. Or maybe he just gave up and abandoned you for good.

You didn’t mind either way. If you were to return home or not; it wouldn’t matter either way. You doubted your parents even knew you were missing. And... if you _were_ to go home, you think Kylo would celebrate. 

You sigh. Instead of staying in bed for the rest of the day, you decide it’s best to walk around his “quarters” as he calls it. He told you that you were only allowed to go in his room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. You‘re not allowed to go into any other rooms in his quarters.

Not like you could get into the rooms anyway. A passcode is needed to get inside the secret rooms. And plus, you don’t care too much to go in them anyway. What could be behind those doors that are _so_ vital to you? Absolutely jack squat. Unless it’s some kind of dungeon that he’s waiting to take you in to murder you. But alas, you put your curiosity and fears in the past. If he wanted to kill you, he would’ve done it when he met you. 

Stepping out of the bedroom, you walk down the hallway. Kylo’s quarters were _interesting_. The ceilings go over ten feet above your head; the walls are either an extremely dark grey, maybe it’s a lighter black. Whatever. You can’t tell. The floors are dressed with white marble, with the exception of his room; the most warm and velvety black carpet grace your feet each time you leave his bed.

You run your hand along the wall of the living room. The room is way too large for just him. You don’t know whether or not to actually call it a living room. It definitely isn’t your traditional layout. There’s not a mantle for a fireplace or much furniture for that matter. It just seems like too much open space. One normal piece of furniture is a wrap around, leathery, black sofa and some chairs surrounding a table. In front of the sofa is a coffee table. Under the coffee table is a cozy looking rug. He must’ve designed it himself. The condition of the furniture looks pristine; like it‘s never been touched. You figure he doesn’t have time to relax much. Seems like a busy beaver. 

The living room connects directly into the kitchen. The kitchen doesn’t even resemble a kitchen either. There‘s a white marble island, with a few stools on the opposite side. The one thing you notice is that there isn’t any appliances. Cabinets and countertops galore replace the areas where appliances should be. The room just feels like a shortage center. 

Does Kylo even eat?

You open up a wide, tall cabinet and find cold fruits and other foods awaiting you. This must be the fridge then? 

You smirk to yourself and reach for what looks like a cherry. The fruit is the same brilliant red shade of a cherry, but the size of an orange.

 _Strange_.

You take a bite out of the fruit and fall in love. It‘s incredibly sweet and juicy; the natural syrup drips out of the corner of your mouth. 

“My God,” you moan to yourself. You close your eyes and enjoy this moment of pure satisfaction. It’s heavenly. The texture is crunchy like a pear, but it tastes somewhat like honey and cream. 

Fruits are one of your favorite foods to eat. It doesn’t matter what kind; you love it all. You sink your teeth into the fleshy fruit again and close your eyes. It tastes like pure creaminess. Your tastebuds sing praises for the glorious fruit you just devoured. 

“Incredible,” you whisper, wiping the corner of your mouth and you go back for more.

You grab a different one this time. It’s exterior is blue and delicately soft to the touch. You pierce the skin with your nail and drag it down to peer inside. It‘s purple with flecks of orange on the interior. You gather some juice onto your thumb and bring it up to your mouth, sucking the sweetness up. 

“God why are they _so good_!” you exclaim.

To say you‘re happy is an understatement. Maybe you were just deprived of the sweet nectar of fruit. Or maybe this alien fruit just hits different.

Definitely the latter. 

You‘re sitting at one of the bar stools, leaning against the table, practically inhaling the delectable fruit. As you stuff the last bite in your mouth, you hear a door slam and heavy footsteps grow closer to you.

You whip around so fast, you almost fall out of the stool. You didn’t expect Kylo to be coming back this soon. But, honestly, you didn’t expect him to leave forever. 

When he came into view, you stood up and watched him. Just as you were about to tell him of the fruit you just ingested, you notice something different about him.

A helmet covers his face; black all over with chrome colored lines on the front where his features should be. You notice he’s limping. He has a huge gash on his abdomen and smaller one on his arm. He‘s bleeding. He walks straight for his room, ignoring your presence completely.

You frown a little and push your chair in behind you. You quietly, but hurriedly, follow after him.

You wonder what he got himself into. Obviously something attacked him. You figure you should help him a little bit. Just a little human decency, even though he’s kind of an asshole.

You open up his bedroom door and peek inside. You hear him in the bathroom with the faucet running. He’s probably cleaning the wounds himself. You tiptoe over to the bathroom and hold onto the doorframe, peeking inside at him. He’s patting his wounds with a washcloth, trying to stop the blood. He looks up and sees you in the mirror. A sigh leaves his lips. 

“What do you want?” he asks, annoyed. You step inside and walk over to him, glancing at his abdominal wound.

“I can help you,” you offer, taking the washcloth from him. “I just need some medicine to clean it. And I can sew it up. You’ll be back to good in no time.” You say up at him.

He still has his helmet on, so you decide to avoid looking at him. You look through some cabinets, trying to try to find a first aid kit. Kylo doesn’t respond, but points to a cabinet by your leg instead. You bend down and open the cabinet, finding some medical supplies. Gathering what you need, you help him walk out of the bathroom and over to the bed. You pat the spot on the bed you want him to sit down on.

He hesitates sitting down, but you nudge him a little, making him sit. You can hear him make a noise behind his mask but you choose to ignore it.

“Is this important?” you ask him, tugging at his shirt.

He shakes his head no. You rip a little more of the already torn fabric to give you room to work. You don’t want to overstep your boundaries with him by forcing him to undress for you. Although... _nah_. 

He’s quiet, watching you as you climb up onto the bed with him, and usher him to lay on his back. You sit back on your heels and unscrew the lid to the antibiotic spray. You spray some disinfectant to his wound, which starts to bubble.

Kylo doesn’t even flinch. You quirk an eyebrow. If it were you in this position you would’ve been howling—this wound is _deep_. 

“What happened?” you question him, threading your needle with stitching thread. 

He doesn’t respond. You just shrug it off and start stitching him up. Stitching a person really isn’t that difficult to do. It’s literally like sewing. When you finish the stitches, you tell him to stay put and you run to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

“Hey, I told you to stay—“ you say, walking in to see his bare back and helmet missing.

He’s inspecting your work. You gulp, noticing how his shoulders are _massive_ and broad. He catches your gaze in the mirror. A blush creeps on your cheeks and you turn around to leave.

“Don’t be so modest.”

He grabs your arm and turns you around to face him. You peer up into his eyes, feeling a little anxious. His gaze trails from your eyes, down to the side of your cheek, and to your jaw. He lifts his gloved hand, a single finger traces down your ear and to the side of your neck. His touch lights your skin on fire. He traces his thumb along your collarbone and presses on the hollow part where your collarbones meet. Your breathing hitches in your throat. 

“Your little heart. It beats so fast,” he mutters. “Why?” he cocks his head, his eyes looking over your face. 

You just shake your head, your eyes starting to get heavy.

“I—don’t know.” 

Kylo grins. This cocky bastard. 

“ _Oh_... but I think you do.” 

He guides his fingers up the back of your neck, pushing your hair to one side. He tickles your neck with the tips of his fingers. You want to pull away. This is not good. 

_But it is_. 

Your eyelids feel heavy. He leans in close to your face, his breath tickling your ear. You close your eyes and lean into the feeling of him. Your fingers grip at the doorframe behind you. Kylo has you pinned. He‘s even touching you, but you willingly stay put. You’re too enticed to move. His lips brush your earlobe and you nearly faint. 

”You like this...”

He takes your neck in his hand, lightly squeezing at your throat.

You whimper. He chuckles and brushes your burning cheek with his thumb, “That’s what I thought.” 


	4. crystals

You've been ignoring Kylo ever since the incident that took place a few hours ago. You felt embarrassed that you let him do that to you. Your thoughts keep going ninety to nothing, thinking of how you got in this mess. You know you summoned a lover, but this man was just beyond your own comprehension. Why is this happening? You don’t want it to be like this. You want to fall in love, not become enticed by a space man!

The putter-pattering of your nails on the back of the book you‘re reading is the only sound in the room. It’s a book about crystals, which you find interesting to learn about their properties. These crystals, however, are different. They’re called Kyber crystals and they’re located on a planet called ’Ilum’. Apparently it all has to do with “Force-users” ...which just sounded like a bunch of hocus pocus. You can’t say anything though.

Before Jedi become Masters in the Force, they train under a Jedi, naming themselves as padawans. Once they become one with the Force, and acquire the utmost knowledge and skill, they become a Master. As your book says, Kyber crystals go into their lightsabers. It gives the saber it’s luminance and its power. 

_Kylo has a red one_. 

These crystals aren’t just used to light up sabers, though. The crystals contain part of the Force, or atleast that’s what you think. It’s almost like they’re alive. 

So crystals _are_ magical.

Closing the book in your hand, you stretch out on the couch. Your neck and back feel so stiff, probably because you’ve been reading for at least a couple hours. You start to wonder what Kylo’s been doing. 

You search the room for anything interesting, but to no avail. The plain monochromatic color scheme in this room is incredibly boring you. You needed something new and fresh. Like real air.

You decide to go explore past the front door to see what things look like out there. You walk over to it, but before you could twist the knob, a hand blocks you from doing so. A yelp leaves your lips, seeing as Kylo caught you off guard. You look up to him with a guilty face, though he looks annoyed. You place your hand on your chest, backing away from the door and from him. 

“What? Am I not allowed to go outside?” you ask. 

“There is no outside.” He responds, nonchalantly. 

“Well there’s gotta be something...”

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, taking your hand and pulling you down the hallway. You pass his bedroom and comprehend that he’s taking you to one of the many secret rooms he wouldn’t let you enter. There’s a black metal door in front of you. He lifts his finger to type in a code. He opens the door and you see an empty-looking room. You see nothing but screens covering what looks like windows. 

“This is my observation room,” Kylo speaks low, walking towards the window and sliding the screen up. You see total darkness and little specks of light. Space.

“Wow. We’re really in space huh?” 

_Imbecile_... he thinks to himself.

Kylo just stares at you like you‘re a piece of scum, “Yes. This is _space_.” 

You rub your eyes and look again out the window, stepping closer to see more of the view, “So where do you go to get fresh air?” 

“No. We’re not leaving.” 

“Well why not? You brought me here. The least you can do is let me go for a walk,” you shoot back.

He shakes his head, “I have business to attend to.”

You sigh, longing for the outdoors. 

Kylo closes the screen back over the window. You pout a little.

“Well, maybe just for a little bit?” you say, pleading up at him with your best puppy-dog eyes. He doesn’t respond to you; he just stares. 

You put your hands together and plead to him again. “C’mon man. Just for a little while.” 

It’s silent for a second. He’s pondering if this is even a good idea. It usually isn’t. 

He purses his lips and you await his response, “It can’t be for long.” 

Your face immediately brightens up. Oh this will be fun.

He grabs your wrist and pulls you out of the room. The door locks behind you both and he starts walking to the front door. 

“Thank you!”

He just hums in response. 


	5. are you surprised?

Kylo has brought you to the most beautiful place you’ve probably ever been. It feels like a fever dream being here. The ground is delicately soft with damp soil. The sun warms your freezing skin. Trees surround the two of you; the fresh vegetation brings peace to your senses. Nature smells phenomenal—compared to the stale smell of Kylo’s quarters. The whiff of the trees smell similar to the magnolias back on your home planet; incredibly fresh, yet perfumed.

You look up at the sky. There‘s an incredible pink sun setting in your line of vision. You smile at the sunlight. It’s warmth wraps you up in a hug and kisses your nose. Oh how you’ve missed that feeling...

Everything about nature fascinates you. You‘re overwhelmed to say the least. There’s just so much to look at here. The flora is unlike anything you’ve laid your eyes upon. Your senses feel so heightened every time you inhale.

Your fingers find their way into the wildflowers that fill the wide field. All kinds of vegetation litter the grassland. The trees aren’t extremely tall, so you can see some mountains in the distance and a stream that leads in between.

This must be paradise. It‘s where you’d love to be for the rest of your life; completely surrounded by the beauty of nature. Though you’d much prefer to be here by yourself.

You take into account that there are animals scurrying around and playing with each other. They are strange looking... but seem friendly nonetheless. One animal your eyes draw to has a small oval body with chunky legs. It‘s fuzzy all over like a baby duck, except gray-colored. Its arms are much shorter than its legs, so it walks upright for the majority of the time. Except when it needs to grab insects from the trees and brush. You decide to name it ‘nug’. It just seems fitting.

“This place is incredible,” you say, completely star struck.

Kylo nods in response, hands behind his back. He stares out into the view before you both. You two stand side by side in the field, grass up to your calves. You notice how out of place he looks right now. He doesn’t show any emotion, but he appears to be calm. Like everything is okay. You find it incredibly cute how his eyes wander, taking in the majestic surroundings. 

“Have you traveled here before?” you wonder, nudging his arm.

“Only a couple times,” he responds, looking towards you. There’s a shimmer in his eye. 

His shoulders seem less tense than when you two were on his ship. You wonder what happened to him. Does it have to do with the Force? You’ll just have to ask him about it later.

He grumbles something under his breath and starts walking away from you towards the little riverbed.

“Hey! Wait up,” you call out, treading the grass to keep up with his long strides. Geez. He’s got some legs on him. You can’t catch up to walk beside him, so you accept that you’ll just have to follow close behind.

He leads you down to the river. Intricate and beautifully designed rocks, pebbles, and boulders litter the ground. You pick up a medium-sized rock and examine the details. The overall color of it is a glossy light brown with light yellow swirls and lines dispersed throughout. You look up to the river in front of you. It‘s actually a natural pool that feeds off of the river. You sigh, taking in how the water shimmers in the setting sun. You haven’t been swimming in so long.

You set your rock down, slip off your boots, and pull the scarf out of your hair. Your eyes look over to see Kylo. You can tell he just wants to relax. He‘s sprawled out on a boulder next to the water, so you decide not to bother him. Maybe he needs this peace and quiet.

You pull the skirt and breezy top off your body, fold them up neatly, and walk to the water. It’s warm, but the air around you makes it feel cool. It’s somewhat clear in the water. Definitely not as murky as the lakes back home. You dunk yourself under and hold your breath, hearing the water plug up your ears. You let all the air out of your mouth and sink a little deeper into the water, splaying your arms out and fluttering your legs. You love the feel of it embrace your body.

You swim back up to the surface for air and sputter out some water, brushing your face with your hands and running them over your hair. You turn around to look at Kylo and find him propped up on his elbows, staring at you.

“Aren’t you afraid of what could be in there?” he asks.

You shrugged. “If it’s my time to go, then oh well. So be it.”

He cocks an eyebrow and dangles his feet over the edge of the rock. You paddle towards him, reaching up to grip the boulder. The water rushes down as you lift yourself up to get closer to his face.

“Are you surprised about something?” you question him.

He watches the water droplets roll down your neck into the crevice in between your breasts, which are covered in a delicate purple lace. He turns his attention to the water surrounding you, then back to your eyes. You look so innocent and he can’t tell if it’s just a facade or if you‘re just naturally naive. He decides with the latter.

“Just because the water is a little clear, doesn’t mean that it’s safe.” He responds. Your eyes widen a little bit, but you just shrug it off and float back into the water. It feels too nice to abandon right now.

“Usually, if you don’t bother something, it‘ll leave you alone,” you offer as a response. He hums and leans back on his hands, watching you swim around.

Kylo watches as you lean back into the water and float. Your hair fans around you, twirling and flowing in the water. Your eyes close and your lips part. Your limbs reach out, trying to keep yourself from sinking further into the water. Kylo trails his gaze down to your breasts, then down your tummy and glances briefly at your little panties.

He can’t help but stare at your beauty. You‘re truly blessed in all aspects. He admires your intelligence and courageous nature. And most of all, he finds your powers remarkable. You were able to bring him to your planet; through many dimensions and galaxies. That takes a lot of strength... maybe too much for a pesky girl.

You grow tired and get out of the water. You wring your hair out and smooth the water off your body as best as you can. Then you put your clothes back on. You tie your scarf around your wrist and slip your shoes back onto your feet. Kylo gets off of his rock, seeing as you’re ready and starts walking towards the hills.

He doesn't like to wait up, huh?

You look ahead in the distance. There are some cottages. But you don’t see anyone.

“This planet was evacuated years ago. No one has come back for it,” Kylo says, answering your confusion.

“Your thoughts are incredibly loud.”

You pause for a moment before speaking.

”I know that you’re a Jedi,” you respond. “I read about it in one of your books.” 

He stops in his tracks and turns to face you, “I am no Jedi, _girl_. I don’t expect you to understand everything.”

You give him a death glare, “Don’t get snappy with me man. My fault for thinking that everyone who had a lightsaber was a Jedi.”

He scoffs at your defiance, “It’s too much to explain right now. Come.”

He motions for you to continue your journey. You both walk down a grassy pathway to the abandoned village. You both tread towards a cozy looking cottage made of wood, decorated with vines and flowers. A cobble stone path leads directly to the front door and wraps around to the back of the house. The front porch has plants and chairs littered around.

Kylo pushes open the door. He walks in and you shut it behind yourself, stepping inside.

It‘s a one story home. The living room is right off of the front door to the right. If you walk straight down the hallway from the front door, it leads you to a cozy little kitchen with a sitting area. To the left of the hallway are two bedrooms, and presumably bathrooms. You sigh and kick your shoes off.

“This is nice,” you say, studying the neutral colored walls and floors. There are little pops of brightly colored decorations and plants throughout the house. It’s a typical cottage scenery.

“It’s shelter. Only for the night.” Kylo responds. You look up to him.

“We’re staying the night?” you say, poking out your bottom lip. 

He gives you an annoyed look and walks down the hallway into the kitchen. Wow... he kind of sucks.

Kylo ends up leaving after ten minutes of being there. While he goes galavanting for some food, you snoop around the house. You‘re sure what you were looking for, but you just like to be nosy. You end up finding some old clothes, and change into a nightgown. Then, you wrap a blanket around your shoulders.

Kylo comes back and cooks for you. You both eat in silence. He must have killed a bird of some sort, but all you know is that it’s delicious. You haven’t eaten since the night before Kylo abducted you.

It‘s dark outside now and the two of you are sleepy. You say your good nights and he hums in response. You go to one room, and he goes to the other. You open the window, just a little crack, to let some breeze in and close the curtains. You check the bed for insects before climbing in. It‘s fairly cozy and very warm.

You can’t help but think about Kylo. Something is up with him, but you‘re not sure what exactly it is. He’s just so quiet. And hard to read. You wonder if he’s like that with other people. You don’t think you were any different than him. Except that he is unnecessarily rude sometimes. You wonder has he always been like that?

You need to know more about him.


	6. thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi kylo and you make out and it’s a little spicy. that’s all!

Lightning cracks down outside, shaking you awake. It‘s still dark outside. You roll over to close the window, seeing as it‘s pouring and the windowsill is soaking wet. The floorboards creak under you as you tiptoe towards the bedroom door. You’ll be able to fall back asleep fairly quickly, you just need some water first.

You open the door and walk down the hallway to the living room, seeing a lamp dimly lit next to the couch. Kylo’s legs rest on the surface of the coffee table in front of him, with his head in one of his hands. His eyes are shut and his mouth is slightly open. You can hear the little snores come out of his mouth. You smile softly and continue your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

You pour yourself some and chug it, then set the glass next to the sink. You look out the kitchen window to see that it’s _flooding_. The rain beats down on the roof and against the windows. The grassland behind the house is turning into a pond.

You turn to go back to your room and walk quietly through the living room. You try your best to keep quiet, but the floorboards are too squeaky. A groan sounds from behind you, and you hear shuffling. You turn to see Kylo sitting up, twisting a crick out of his neck. His eyes are still heavy, and his mouth is in a sleepy pout. 

You bite your lip as he groggily asks you, “What’re you doing up?”

“I need some water...” you say. “Come on, you need to sleep in a bed.” 

You help him off the couch, despite his protests. Something about being a look out. You’re too tired to hear about it. He gets up with a huff and follows behind you.

Kylo glances at your little silky nightgown and how your hair falls messily from sleep. You walk past the room you‘re staying in so you can open the door for him. You want to make sure he‘s going to stay in the bed this time. He walks past you and plops down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. 

“C’mon man, just go to sleep...” you say grumpily, nudging at the boots still on his feet.

_Does he not know how to relax?_

”No I do not.” 

You shake your head and take the boots off his feet, along with the socks. He’s eyeing you with every move you make. He feels like a child, being taken care of like this. But it is... sweet. You unbutton the cloak off of his shoulders and place it on the floor along with his boots. You hesitate at the rest of his clothes.

_Should you? Or do you let him?_

“Go ahead,” he speaks softly. “It’s alright.”

You meet his eyes, and he gives you a look of reassurance. He puts his hand on yours and brings it up to the hem of his shirt. You take the soft material in your hands and slowly lift the fabric up his torso and over his head.

An undeniable blush covering your cheeks. He smirks to himself. Taking your hand, he pulls you close to him.

Kylo rubs the back of your hand with his thumb and looks you dead in the eyes. Your heart skips a beat. His eyes are so beautiful; dark and doe-shaped. And his nose is long and defined. Like a Greek god. And those lips... they look so pillowy and soft.

He grips your hand a little tighter. Nervousness builds up in your chest. But he doesn’t stop you. 

He sits you down on the edge of the bed next to where he lays. Taking a look down your body, his eyes fill with lust. He‘s admiring the details amongst your skin. The little freckles litter your flesh. You inhale a sharp breath. He loves the way your hair falls around your face, twisting into little waves. The way your eyes are still full of life, even when you‘re still tired.

God, you‘re beautiful.

He has one hand behind his head and the other one traces the outside of your thigh. He takes the silky fabric of your nightgown in between his pointer finger and his thumb. You scoot closer to him and place one hand on the bed beside his torso. 

You bend down, face to face with him. His eyes fall heavy and his lips part. You feel his breath on your lips. His hand comes up to your lower back and he presses you in closer to him.

And then he leans up and presses his lips softly to yours. Almost as if _he’s_ afraid. You melt into him, finding your fingers caressing his neck and intertwining between the thick raven locks. He bites your lip softly and runs his hands up your sides, then pulls you so that you‘re straddling his hips. You lean back on your knees, pressing yourself against him.

You whimper. He stops and you lift your attention to see the darkness in his eyes. His pupils are blown. Kylo gives you a look and moves his hips, pushing up to meet the spot in between your thighs. He pushes your nightgown up, exposing your little white panties for him to see you rutting against him. Your face is hot. He runs his hand up your throat, gripping just a little, and brings your head down to meet his lips again. 

You place your hands on his chest, stopping yourself, “I-I think we should stop,” you breathe out.

“Your body says otherwise,” he responds. His eyes blaze with a fire you haven’t seen before. 

Lust. He wants you. 

However, you don’t pursue your temptations. You climb off of him and fix yourself. Putting your shoulders back, you look down at him. A look of rejection splays across his face. What did he think you were going to do? Put out for him that easily? Hell no.

“Goodnight, _Kylo_.”


	7. bad company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some actionnn

It’s still early into the AM. After you left his room, you jumped into bed and tried to sleep off your feelings. However, you haven’t been to sleep yet. No matter how hard you try, your brain will not shut off. He’s all you can think about and you have conflicting feelings floating inside. You barely know this man and you’re already becoming so vulnerable towards him. This isn’t _you_. 

It‘s still flooding outside. The rain thrashes against the window. You‘re sure if it pours down any harder the window might shatter. Not to mention, the howling of the wind is insanely creepy.

You feel like the storm has something to do with you. Just an intuitive feeling. The air feels heavy and the energy seems dark. You sit up in bed, cradling the blankets to your body. A lump forms in your throat. There’s another presence somewhere on this planet. And you’re not sure if it’s human.

They’re treading among this planet.

You run out of your bedroom door and slam into a body. It’s Kylo. You almost fall on your ass, but he catches you by the waist and pulls you in close to his side. 

“I think something’s coming..” you whisper, gripping his arm. 

“I feel it too.”

You‘re nervous, and extremely terrified, but you don’t want to admit it. You know you’re more powerful than whatever is coming. You shut your eyes and try to ground yourself. If you do this, it will help you channel a higher frequency to combat the evil of this entity. 

“They’re outside the house...” you whisper with your eyes still closed.

Kylo whips his head towards the bedroom window and sees tall black figures lined up outside. He furrows his brows. He thought that whoever was coming might have been from the Resistance, or even the First Order. But this was something _you_ brought. Their bodies are hunched over. Their spines are misshapen and bent.

That’s not human. 

Kylo ignites his lightsaber. The hallway fills with a red glow. You feel better knowing Kylo is here with you. You're sure you’d be dead by now if he wasn’t here. You clench his hand tight and breathe in, mingling his energy with yours. You visualize your energy flowing into him and his flowing into you. He peers down at you. He can feel it. 

Your eyes shoot open. Hot tingles split down your spine as you hear the _noises_ they start to make. They sound like wails of dying people. More like _imitations_. Like they’re trying to lure you and Kylo out of the house.

You let go of the fear in your body and build up some courage. You trust yourself and let your spirits guide you. This is all a test for you. You keep reminding yourself that you’re in control now. You hear galloping and stomping on the porch. They start ramming themselves into the door so hard that little wooden splinters start to flake off the doorframe.

You start chanting only what you know to, “I’m with the light. Darkness has no purpose. I am surrounded by all things good and pure. Evil will not harm me.”

They screech outside and claw harder at the door, “Only peace and light are welcome here.”

Saying a prayer isn’t going to be enough. You take a deep breath and let it out. With eyes shut tight, you hold your palms out facing them up to the ceiling. Your eyes roll in the back of your head.

Your body floats through a void. You manifest a white light flowing up to your calves, and your torso, then through your palms. You imagine that Kylo is in this light with you. 

The room feels like a magnetic. Kylo feels it all; your feelings, your wishes, your intentions. He stands by your side, guarding you with his body and pointing out his lightsaber. Little shimmers of light shoot out through your palms. Kylo looks up above your heads and watches as a large, glowing circle appears on the ceiling. The rays of light shine down, encapsulating your bodies in the glow.

The humanoids wail harder and louder, trying to claw their way to you. Lightning strikes down near the cottage, lighting up the room. Kylo sees image of one. It’s red eyes peer into his and lick it’s lips at him. The face is much like a humans, except disfigured and burned. Long, pointy fingers scratch at the windows.

They want to come inside. 

Something else catches Kylo’s eye. Glowing red and gold markings start to light up along the walls, like they’ve been engraved into the wood. It’s some kind of inscription. He feels your body shake next to his, and he holds onto your waist trying to steady you. The ceiling and floor are completely immersed in this immaculate light you have created. Every grain of wood ignites in this glimmering light. The room is _blinding_. It‘s almost like the Sun fell into the room. He feels energized and pure... something Kylo hasn’t felt in a while. 

He‘s caught off guard by all of this that he doesn’t realize the creatures broke down the door. You drop to the floor unconscious. Three large beasts run for you, trying to pounce at the two of you. Just before the humanoids could reach you, you and Kylo become surrounded by a cylinder of light. Each small particle is full of light. Kylo’s lightsaber can still reach out beyond the ring. He stabs the first beast in the heart and it disintegrates before him. He slices through the head of the next one, and slices the third in half. He looks up out past the broken door and sees the other humanoids disintegrating. He watches as their bodies explode into ash and blow away with the storm.

Kylo looks down at your body on the floor and drops on his knees next to you. He places his hand upon your cheek, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. You‘re still alive, just extremely weak and cold. He takes you into his arms and cradles you. He brings you to his room and locks the door behind him. He places your body down under the covers, making sure to wrap you up tightly. Then, he sits down at the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

Once morning arrives, the two of you will flee immediately. He promised himself to take care of you. Which he never makes promises. But you‘re an exception. 


	8. bipolar

It was the middle of the night and Kylo’s patience was wearing thin. He scooped you up in his arms and carried you back to his ship. He couldn’t wait until morning and plus, he knew you’d try to convince him to stay another day despite almost being killed by those creatures. You were persistent, and full of fire; much like himself. But you didn’t _think_. You acted on your instincts too much. You needed to learn self control. 

Kylo decided, once you two got back to safety, that he would teach you some skills in the Force. He wasn’t completely sure you would be able to, but you have something in you that allows you to channel the same energy. So, you must be able to use some aspects of the Force. 

He knew how he would get get you to react. How to get you angry. He wanted to see what you could do to him. 

Kylo watched the stars whiz past him. The planet he took you to was called Dandoran. If people do stay there, it’s only for a little while. Most people go there for smuggling. But he took you to a secluded part. Somewhere to ease your mind. And somewhere that would remind you of home.

Kylo thought back to your powers. The Force must transcend throughout all galaxies in the Universe. But your planet doesn’t know much about it, obviously. He thought that your planet was uncivilized, full of unintelligent beings who participated in meaningless actions. Kylo thought there must be more people like you... He could recruit them; make them join his Empire. He could teach you. He could become even more powerful.

Kylo looked over at your sleeping body sprawled out on the couch. He’d have to train you first. Test your limits. See how far he can push you. He’ll have to do this before finding more people like you. You’ll be his little test subject. 

He smirked to himself. This would be easier than he thought.

* * *

You had been awake for at least half an hour. You were sprawled out on a couch in Kylo’s ship. Your eyes were still closed, but you were tapping your nails together. You felt kind of sad; you didn’t get to say goodbye to the planet you were just on. But, maybe it was for the better. You just weren’t too happy to be back in a crammed ship, but at least the view was still nice. 

Kylo stepped over to you, towering over your body. He had his hands behind his back, “I see you’re awake.” 

“I’ve been awake,” you snapped back at the black figure above you.

He grunted through the voice modulator in his mask and turned back around, walking away from you. 

You sat up and watched him stomp back to the pilots seat. You put both feet on the ground and trudged after him. He sat down and you stood behind him with hands behind your back. 

“Yes?” he asked, swiveling around in the chair to face you. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, his back was straight against the chair and you were face to face with his black mask. You hated not being able to see his face. 

”Can you tell me more about the Jedi?” you questioned. He twisted back around facing the window. You scoffed and sat down in the seat next to him, “You can’t just avoid the question.”

He just ignored you, obviously not wanting to talk about it. You crossed your legs. 

“Well, what _can_ you tell me?” 

He looked up to your face, “What else do you just _need_ to know?” his voice boomed through the mask. 

You melted back in your seat, crossing your arms over your chest like a child. 

“I just want to know more about you. Like where you came from, who your parents are. What your job is... you know. Stuff like that.” 

“I don’t think that’s important to you.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“You already know that happened to my parents.” He smirked behind his mask.

You choked on your spit. He had killed them. You remember that, “Uhm... yes, but what did they do-“

He shot up out of his seat, dragging you by the throat and pushed you against the wall of the ship. You felt like you were floating. Your limbs were tingling. 

”I could tear you apart. Do you not understand that? I am not a friend. You do not need me in that way.” 

Tears started filling up in your eyes. You looked down at the ground. He gripped your jaw this time, “Look at me girl.” 

You closed your eyes, letting the tears spill out. “No. Let me go.” You tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

He kept one hand on your jaw and used the other one to take off his helmet. It hissed and he ripped it off, throwing it to the ground. 

“Look. At. Me,” he growled, grabbing your face in his hands, lifting your head to make you look at him. You opened your eyes. His eyes softened when he saw the tears flooding from your eyes. 

“Get away from me,” you cried, grabbing at his arms, trying to push him away. He took your wrists in his gloved hands and pressed you further into the wall. 

“You don’t know everything about me. But what you can’t deny is that I’m not as good as you want me to be,” Kylo growled. 

You slumped against him, feeling defeated. He tilted his head at you, dropping your wrists from his grip. 

“You get too attached,” he muttered. You dropped to the floor, and put your head in your hands. He kneeled down beside you. 

You don’t know what’s happening. Why is he doing this? 

“You are useful. You will help me,” Kylo spoke. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear and wiped your tears. 

“But you need to understand that there is no time for _love._ Control your emotions, child.” He stood up and walked back over to the pilot’s seat. 

You got up from the floor and looked over at him. You shot daggers into his back. He’s an asshole. What did he want? Did he not mean to kiss you the other day? Was it all a mistake? Why did he let you do it if he didn’t care about you? You were pissed. 

You breathed in and sent the first random object next to you flying at his head. He ducked down before it could hit him, and it crashed into the window. He turned his head to look at you with an eyebrow quirked. The corner of his mouth twitched into a little grin. 

You sent a piece of metal flying at his head again and he jumped up, catching it in his hand. You stepped back. He looked at the metal in his hand and looked back up to you. He dropped it to the ground and walked over to you. 

“Wait-“ you pleaded, shying away from him. He just stood in front of you. 

“Your powers are growing.” he replied. He wasn’t angry? 

You looked back up to him. He had a smug look on his face. It was all a test? 

“You piece of shit-“ you pushed at his chest, but he caught your wrists and pulled you into him. 

He stroked your cheek and ran his gloved thumb down your throat. You gulped. His brown eyes met yours and you let a breath out. He leaned down and caught your lips with his. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you closer to him. You stood up on your tippy-toes and cradled his face in your hands. You loved this. You wish you could do this all the time. 

You pulled away and leaned back on your heels, “Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you not-“ 

He leaned down and kissed you again, “Shut up.”


	9. don’t worry sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Hux in this chapter!! yay!! i apologize if it’s a little slow, it’s gonna pick up :-)

_“My biggest regret was letting you fall in love with me._

_Everything that I get close to falls apart eventually.”_

Kylo roamed around the halls of the Finalizer. You and him had arrived hours ago. You told him you were probably going to chill out for a while, seeing as you don’t have anywhere else to go. He told you that you needed to stay in his quarters. He said he couldn’t explain everything right now, but he had business to attend to. 

He stalked down the hallway towards Hux’s office. Kylo slammed his fist down, making the man inside the room jump up out of his chair. Kylo entered, “Good evening, General Hux.” 

“Supreme Leader Ren... you’re back early...” Hux spoke. 

Kylo hummed, “Is there a problem?” 

Hux shook his head no, “There is no problem sir, thank you.” 

Kylo nodded and walked to his desk, “I need your assistance...” 

Hux raised his eyebrows, “Really now?”

Kylo scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself, General. This is of important matters. There is a girl.” 

“Oh? A girl...” Hux mused. “Interesting. What’s the issue?” 

Kylo clenched his fists, “She summoned me from an outer rim planet. A planet where the Force is not common. A planet so far away that it has no idea about the Galactic wars.”

”Ren, are you sure she will be safe here?” 

“All I need is your help in keeping her out of trouble. No one is to question her. And if they do, we will handle it...” Kylo said.

”Do you not think that someone would come after her? Perhaps from her own planet—“ 

Kylo raised his arm out, sending Hux back into the wall. His force grip was tight around Hux’s neck, “Don’t question my motives General. You do as I say and keep an eye on her. Understood?” 

Hux nodded, gasping for air. Kylo let go of his grip and turned to walk out of the office. With his back facing Hux, he spoke out, “You will send out spies to the Resistance base. To ensure her safety.” 

“Yes sir, right away,” General Hux short daggers in the back of Kylo’s head. 

“Keep the attitude to a minimum, General.” 

Hux got up off the floor and dusted his uniform off. Kylo slammed the door behind him and continued walking down the hallway. 

He tried to connect to you with the Force, to see if you could respond to him. 

‘Y/N?’ 

You looked up. You were in the bath tub reading a book about the galaxy. 

“Kylo?” you spoke out. “Where are you? Don’t come in here I’m in the—” 

‘I’m not there and I can’t hear you right now.’ he responded. ‘Try to focus. Relax your body. And speak in your mind.’ 

You furrowed your brows. You just shrugged and put your book down. Your body sunk further into the bath, with the water up to your shoulders. You took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of the water. How it flowed around you. How it felt like a part of you. You breathed in the sweet scent of the bath, how it reminded you of outside. You opened your eyes once you were relaxed. You almost jumped out of your skin. Kylo was there. 

“Dude what the hell!” 

You covered yourself with the bubbles. 

“Can you see my surroundings?” Kylo asked. 

You saw a black hallway, “Is that what the inside of this ship looks like?” 

Kylo hummed, obviously pleased that you could see him. 

“You’re getting better. Your powers are growing stronger,” he nodded down at you. 

“Uh, that’s great... but I’m kind of in the middle of something right now...” you responded, raising up the bubbles for him to see. 

“I see it...” he mumbled, looking at your scrunched up body hiding in the bubbles. “You might want to get dressed. I’ll be arriving shortly.” 

Then he disappeared from your vision. God, that was weird. 

You got out and dried off with a towel, then walked out into the bedroom and found some clothes. It was a large black long sleeve—obviously Kylo’s. He wouldn’t mind too much... right? You slipped some white crew socks on your feet to keep them warm. You were insanely cold. 

You let your hair fall back down and wiped your face off with the towel. Kylo must have just gotten back, since you heard the front door close shut. You heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, then stopped in the doorway. 

You looked towards where he stood, watching him take his helmet off and place it in the chair next to the bedroom door. His black hair was so fluffy and framed his face beautifully. And those brown eyes were so dark and full of fire. And his lips...

“Hi..” you breathed out. He stalked close to you, eyeing the fabric on your body. The air in the room felt heavy. You could feel your skin tingle. You were nervous.

“Hello,” he responded darkly, peering into your pretty eyes. “You smell nice...” 

You chuckled nervously, too scared to move from his gaze. He held his gloved finger out and summoned you to walk over to him. You obeyed, hearing your feet patter against the cold floor.

His eyes trailed over your face and your body. He hummed. Kylo raised his gloved thumb up to your lips. His movements were slow. He ran it over your pouting bottom lip, then pressed past your lips into your mouth. Your teeth grazed against his glove and all you could taste was the warm leather. You acted on instinct and wrapped your lips around it. You peered up at Kylo, watching his lips part ever so slightly. You swirled your tongue around and hollowed your cheeks, sucking harder. Kylo breathed out what sounded like a little moan. 

What the hell is happening?

You stopped sucking his finger and looked up at him. He pulled his thumb out of your mouth and licked off your saliva from the glove. Your eyes widened. 

“What was that...” you asked, completely shocked with yourself

He smirked, “You did that by yourself.” 

“I-I know...” 

He grabbed your jaw and brought your gaze up to look at him.

“You like that?” 

“Yes... I do,” you whispered. 

“Good girl,” he responded, gripping your side. 

“I have something to tell you,” he said, changing the subject.

“Okay?” you said, egging him on. You tried to focus on his face and not his fingers. God... What you would do to feel those fingers—

“You know about the Jedi and the Force... so you know that there is a balance between the light and the dark...” Kylo spoke, taking his gloves off his hands. He stretched out his hands. His hands were so large. And his fingers were so long and perfect... You wondered how good he’d spread you—

“I’m talking to you,” Kylo snapped you out of your daydream. 

“Yes sir. I-I’m listening,” you breathed out. A blush creeped on your face. 

“Sit down.”

You obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. _Get your shit together!_ you thought. 

“Um... yes, I know about the light and dark side. That’s what I read in one of those books...” you responded. 

Kylo hummed and paced back and forth in front of you, “I lead the First Order as Supreme Leader—“

You raised an eyebrow up at him, “Like as in the dark side First Order?” 

He stopped in front of you and nodded, “That is correct. It—“

”Alright I’m going to stop you there—I’ve seen enough to judge that you won’t kill me so you can save any speech you’re going to make to me,” you responded. 

He hummed, a little grin on the edge of his mouth, “Good. I made a plan with one of my Generals. We’re sending spies to the Resistance to make sure they don’t know of your presence within the galaxy.” 

You laughed a little. “You think they won’t find out eventually?” 

Kylo stopped pacing and focused on you. You were leaned back on your elbows looking up at him with a cocky little smile on your face. He narrowed his eyes down at you. 

“I wasn’t dismissing the idea. I’m trying to keep things in order. To protect your being. So I can figure out what to do with you.” 

“What to _do_ with me?” you scoffed, sitting up. “If you don’t _want_ me, then just send me back home.” 

Kylo knelt down in front of you, tapping on your knee and said, “None of this would have happened if you wouldn’t have summoned me.” 

“Well what the hell do you want from me then? If you’re _so_ persistence in keeping me here with you..” 

“You’re not stupid, little girl. Your powers are incredibly potent. You have a purpose here—with me. You can help me defeat the Resistance.”

You leaned forward, looking him in the eyes before saying, “You’re wrong. I _don’t_ have a place in this fight. You just want to use me.”

”No,” Kylo growled, gripping your knee. “I’m not using you. I’m keeping you safe, and you’re helping me in return. You can help me win this fight. Help me bring the galaxy back to its rightful state...” his eyes softened once he realized he was being a little rough. “You are safe. Just—please stay...” 

You leaned back and pondered for a moment. 

“I’m holding you responsible for any injuries...” you responded and he let out a chuckle, something you haven’t heard from him before. 

“You don’t have to worry about that sweetheart.”


	10. open the door sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! now you’re meeting the Knights of Ren:-)

Loud banging from the front door startled you up out of your seat. You were paranoid to say the least, after Kylo told you about the Resistance and how they’d want to take you for themselves. You knew you were about to be in some deep shit. Kylo got up and stepped in front of you. 

“Sit,” Kylo said, pointing his finger to the couch.

You looked up at him and his put his helmet back on. You obliged and wearily sat back down. As Kylo stepped closer to the door, the harder you bit down on your nails. Swinging open the door, you were greeted with the sight of a pale, ginger-haired man. He was about the same height as Kylo, except a little shorter. Still taller than you. He was dressed in a black uniform and looked like he was of high importance and very intelligent. He exuded confidence. 

”General Hux... any news?” Kylo boomed, his voice sounding rough through the voice modulator of his helmet. You shivered. 

The man looked past Kylo’s shoulder and looked over at you before clearing his throat and saying, “My spies have reported back to me. The Resistance is coming for the girl.” 

Kylo grunted. You stood up and asked, “Is there anything I can do?” 

Both men looked at you. “You need to hide,” Hux replied, like you were stupid for asking that question. Kylo shook his head and clenched his fists. 

“I’m afraid he’s right,” Kylo said.

You scoffed. “I can help in some way though, right? You’ve seen what I can do.” 

Kylo shook his head no, once again. You knew not to question his motives.

’You get weak too quickly’ he said in your head. 

_Whatever_. 

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. Kylo turned back to face Hux.

“Send troops out. I want every single person on this ship on guard. Now.” Kylo demanded and strode towards you, taking your arm in his grasp and pulled you out into the hallway with Hux. He was taking you somewhere. 

Hux nodded, “Right away Supreme Leader,” and walked down the hallway. 

You looked up to Kylo, “Supreme Leader, huh?” you smirked up at him.

A hum left his mouth. He was practically dragging you down the hallway. Your legs could barely keep up with his long strides. “Hey can we slow down please?” you pleaded.

Kylo hummed again from his helmet and looked down at you. He paused for a second in contemplation before scooping you up and walking a bit faster. You gasped and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“I’m taking you somewhere safe. To my throne room,” he said quietly to you. “Some of my Knights will watch over you while I’m gone.” 

You quirked a brow and scoffed a little, “You have _Knights_?” You thought of the silver armor like in the fairytale movies and stories. 

Kylo squeezed your side, “It’s not like what you think...” he said, turning down a long, dark corridor. “They’re trained assassins. They kill when I tell them. And they’ll protect when I tell them.” 

Your eyes widened, “So you’re just gonna leave me in a room with them?” you said dumb-founded. 

Kylo stopped at a very large door and looked down at you, “They’re not going to hurt you, trust me. They’ll be right outside this door.” 

You looked up at him sheepishly and he proceeded to open up the doors to a large empty room with one, large throne right in the middle of it. He carried you to the throne and sat you down in it. He kneeled down to your eye level and moved a piece of hair out of your face. 

“You’re to stay right here. Don’t leave under _any_ circumstances. If you do, I might have to hurt you myself,” Kylo said softly, tracing your cheek with his thumb. You peered up at him through your lashes, the sweetest you could.

“Sounds tempting...” you responded. He grunted a little and patted the top of your head. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

You just saluted to him sarcastically and watched him walk out of the room. The room was completely bare and the walls, floor, and ceiling were all the same shade of dark red. The throne was a chrome color and was tall; almost reaching the ceiling. The air was cold and uncomfortable. You wrapped your arms around yourself. This is going to take forever. 

You decided, in the case that they might need you for help, that you should probably exercise your powers. You didn’t have anything to practice with in this room, so you decided to meditate. You imagined a red light flowing from all sides of the room, especially the ground, up your body. You imagined the light penetrating through your chest, eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Every inch of your body was being filled with this red, shimmering light. Then, you opened your eyes and let out the breath you were holding in. You saw a red hazy cloud exhale from your mouth. A glimmer caught your eye. The insides of your wrists were glowing gold. The veins in your arms were moving and pumping this light through your body. You witnessed your fingertips expel tiny particles of a blinding light. 

Then, the door creaked open. You snapped your head up to see two large figures peaking in. They were looking at you through their helmets—like the one Kylo wears. They were dressed similar to him, except more rugged. The light from your fingers danced in the air around you. You clenched your hands to stop it. You checked your veins to see if they were still glowing, but the light had gone out. 

_That was insane_ , you thought. 

The door moved back to shut. “Wait!” you called out. 

You got up out of the throne and ran towards the door. They slammed it shut before you could do run out. You pressed your ear up against the door, seeing if you could hear anyone. They were definitely still out there, but their voices were muffled. 

“Can’t you just open it? I’m not going to run...” you spoke. 

You heard shuffling and some more voices. The door cracked just a little. 

“Master Ren said not to trust what you say,” a deep voice said. “You’re to stay in here.” 

“Well you can’t you come in? It’s boring in here. I have no one to talk to,” you said softly. 

”No.”

”Well why not?”

”Go sit back down. Don’t question me.”

”You sound just like Kylo,” you scoffed and shoved your foot in the crack in the doorway. 

The man growled and tried to push your foot back inside, “Just let me out,” you pleaded. “I need to help them.”

A rather large man pushed through the crack in the door which made you jump back. He towered over you with a gloved finger pointing up in your face. You furrowed your brows and shuffled backwards, away from him.

“If you don’t listen to him, you’re going to get killed. Do you not understand that? The Resistance wants to kill you. You’re pure—“ 

“Vicrul stop,” another large man said, covered head to toe. 

“She’s foolish if she thinks she can help _and_ survive.” 

“Get away from me,” you spat, turning on your heel and walking back to Kylo’s throne.

“The both of you—cool down,” one more figured stepped inside. Three were in front of you, including Vicrul. The other two men were holding him back from getting up in your face. 

One figure was standing guard by the now closed door. 

“All of you are foolish. You shouldn’t have opened the door anyway,” a man with an axe by his side, called out beside the door. 

One of the men in front of you scoffed, “Eat shit Ap’lek.” 

Ap’lek hummed in response, “I’m going back outside.” He opened the door and left to join the other two men. 

“What’re your names?” you asked the two men. 

Vicrul pointed at a man with a baseball bat looking weapon and said, “Ushar and—“

”I can introduce myself,” Ushar said, stepping in front of Vicrul. He held out his hand and you took it, then he patted the back of it. “I’m Ushar.”

You nodded with a grin on your face, “Nice to meet you.”

The other man stepped up to you. He had a large gun strapped at his side, “Kuruk...” he spoke, grabbing your hand and patting it. 

“Hello,” you said kindly. “I’m Y/N.”

”We know,” Vicrul responded with a scoff. 

You laughed a little. Of course they do. 

“Are there more of you?” you questioned. 

Ushar nodded and pointed to the door, “Ap’lek went out there with Trudgen and Cardo.” 

“Take it from me, they’re the worst tempered out of all of us...” Kuruk grumbled. You giggled a little. The three men perked up at the sound. 

You shimmied back in the throne and criss-crossed your legs. “Master Ren says you're a witch?”

You blushed a little, “Well... yes, I guess. It’s a little different though...” you responded, twirling your thumbs. The men didn’t respond so you looked up. They were waiting for you to continue. 

“Um... back home. I used different objects to help me channel my ‘powers’ if you’d even call them that. I used candles, crystals, different sigils and spells. That’s how I met Kylo. I summoned him using a spell—accidentally... sort of...” you mumbled, shifting in your seat.

“He says you did it on purpose—“ Kuruk started saying until you stopped him.

“Well yes! But I didn’t mean to summon someone from a different galaxy... I’m still not sure how I managed to pull that one off,” you said, reminiscing on that somewhat traumatizing memory of Kylo almost killing you. 

Then you thought about your parents... they probably thought you had died by now. You suddenly felt sick to your stomach at that thought. You didn’t even tell them goodbye. Christ this is a bad situation...

“I saw what you were doing,” Vicrul said, pointing to your hands. “It was like you were made of light...”

You looked at your hands and rubbed them together, then observed your veins and the back of your hands, “Yeah... that’s never happened before actually. I’ve always just imagined it, but it’s never actually manifested. Like in the physical world.” 

“What do you mean?” Ushar asked. 

“I’ve always just imagined something happening and it’s happened. Like if I want something to stop, then it stops. But I’ve never seen it happen in real time,” you explained. “I was trying to meditate and I imagined the red of this room coming into my body and then I opened my eyes and watched a cloud come out from my mouth... and then I started... _glowing_.” 

The three men just watched you. You could feel their stares. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” Vicrul responded. “It was like your atoms were made up of that light.”

You just nodded in response. Loud knocks came from the door, making you flinch. God, you were getting tired of the knocking.

Ap’lek stepped in, “Master Ren says to bring her to his quarters.” 

You jumped up, “Is he okay?”

Ap’lek nodded in response. Okay? That’s very uncertain...

”Time to go,” Kuruk stated, grabbing your arm and walking you out the door. Ap’lek and Ushar followed suit. Vicrul and the other two men stood stationed at the entrance of the throne room. Ushar was behind you and Ap’lek and Kuruk were on either of your sides. 

The trip to Kylo’s quarters was silent and long. Eventually, you got back in one piece. Ap’lek opened the door for you. “We’ll be outside still. Master Ren won’t be returning for now...”

”What do you mean—“ he shut the door and you heard it lock. You hope he’s okay.

You decided to see if you could talk to him through your mind, like he taught you the other day. You closed your eyes and opened up your mind to him. You spoke out his name. 

He did not reply. But you kept trying. ‘Kylo... please tell me you can hear me...’ Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“Oh gosh...” you mumbled, rubbing your hands over your eyes.

You have a bad feeling about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say thank you so much for a little over 1000 hits! that’s amazing:-) thank you sososo much for reading


	11. ignorance is bliss

“It’s been four days Ap’lek! You cannot tell me he’s just ‘fine’...” you cried, tears streaming down your face. 

You’ve come to realize that you have pretty bad attachment issues to Kylo. It’s not something you could help... you just miss his company. 

“I can’t tell you where he is,” he responded. Kuruk sat next to you and Vicrul was at the door watching. You have no idea where the other three men were at, but you assumed somewhere on this ship. Same with Kylo. 

“Well what _can_ you tell me. Because _none_ of you are helping!” 

No one spoke after that. You got up off the couch and walked to the bar in the kitchen. You slipped into the chair and pressed your forehead against the smooth table. It was cold against your hot and agitated skin. 

“I know how to block the Resistance from detecting me...” you spoke up. 

Silence. 

You lifted your head off the bar and turned to look at Ap’lek.

”I just need some supplies. I don’t have to go, but please. Just get these things for me and I’ll leave you alone...” you sniffled. 

A sigh came from his helmet, “What do you need?” 

* * *

The smell of the sea hit your nostrils almost immediately. Ap’lek and Vicrul agreed to take you to two planets in order to get your supplies. You drew sigils on your wrists for protection, and hoped it would work against Rebel detections. You weren’t for sure though, but you didn’t tell the Knights that. If they knew, you’d be in some deep shit. 

You took your shoes off and basically sprinted to the water. Footsteps trudged after you. Vicrul probably thought you were trying to run. You turned around and gave him a smile. Ap’lek nudged him—a signal to tell him to calm down. The water came rushing to your toes, whipping your attention back to the water. It was cold, but you loved the rush. You were on some island on a random planet... you had no idea. All you told Ap’lek was the type of ingredients you needed and he said he knew where to find them. 

The beach had amazing, soft black sand. The water was a rich baby blue. And there were tiny crystals littered across the shoreline. They were a beautiful purple, similar to an amethyst. You knelt down and collected the sand and crystals into little bottles. Then you caught some sea water into a larger bottle. 

“Where to next?” Vicrul grumbled. You smiled up at Ap’lek.

The next planet was vastly different. It was a tropical landscape, but the sun was scorching hot like the desert. The land had a jungle right in the center, but the vegetation around the perimeter was completely nuked by the sun. You were sweating bullets and heaving. You couldn’t even imagine how bad the two men behind you felt. They were covered head to toe.

Right now, you were collecting red colored leaves with brown and white speckles all over, and a green stem. You sealed them in the jar. Next, you walked along the perimeter of the vegetation where the sun beat down the most and collected some dried petals of flowers. The sun had bleached most of the plant life, but it’s exactly what you needed. You stuffed the jars into the bag slung around your back and trudged back into the vegetation. There was one more thing. 

“Hey, can you help me find a pink flower? It’s supposed to smell really sweet...” you asked. 

Ap’lek walked in one direction and Vicrul stayed with you. “We need to hurry back. Is this the last thing?” he said, quite annoyed. 

“Yes, I promise,” you looked up at him. 

Ap’lek called out in the distance, “I found it!”

Your face lit up and you hustled towards him. In your line of vision, you saw the biggest flower you think you’ve ever seen. 

“Is this it?” Ap’lek asked. The flower reached taller than him. 

“Kriff...” Vicrul mumbled. 

“Yes... that’s it,” you muttered in astonishment. You reached out to touch the thick, green stem. “I need the nectar, from the inside of it. Can you cut it down?” 

Ap’lek reared back his axe and hacked at the stem. At first it didn’t budge, but he hit it again and it fell to the forest floor with a thud. You knelt down and opened up the inside of the petals. It looked like honey... You wanted to taste it, but you knew not to. Just in case that it was poisonous. 

You scooped enough of the golden nectar to fill up your jar and then jumped to your feet, securing the lid on tight. 

“Alright that’s it,” you said proudly. 

* * *

The three of you arrived back to the ship safely.

Vicrul was pissed that you took so long and Ap’lek was trying to talk him out of killing you. Meanwhile, you were setting your ingredients out on the kitchen table while Kuruk was watching. 

“How is this going to help?” he asked you, inspecting the bottle of honey. 

“You’ll see... just trust the process, okay?”

He hummed through his helmet and set the bottle back down, pushing it towards you. 

“Did you get the stuff I asked for?” you asked him. 

Kuruk nodded at you and walked over to a basket on the coffee table in the living area. He brought it back and pulled back the cloth covering the outside. On the inside of the basket you saw many colored candles, matches, writing paper, a feather, and a pen for your spell.

“Thank you, so much,” you smiled up at Kuruk sweetly. He just gave you a thumbs up and walked away. 

You took the black cloth from the basket and laid it down on the table, then set out the candles around the edges. The candles ranged in size, but the colors you chose were black, blue, and white. Grabbing a bowl, you spat in it. Then you sprinkled in some of the black sand, a couple of the bleached flower petals, a splash of the sea water, and a piece of the red speckled leaf. Then you poured in a little of the nectar.

You crushed the petals into the mixture, making sure to blend it all together. You snatched the bowl in your hands and walked to Kylo’s bedroom. Ap’lek and Vicrul were still bickering in the hallway, but stopped when they heard your footsteps. You pushed his door open and walked to the bathroom. You looked around to find one of his hairs. It was one of the most vital parts of this mixture. You found a stray hair off the floor and sprinkled it in the bowl, then walked back out of his room. 

“What are you doing?” Ap’lek asked. 

“Come see,” you responded with a shrug.

Vicrul looked over to him, then followed you into the kitchen. You struck a match and lit the white and blue candle, but not the black one. Then, you poured both of the candle’s wax into the bowl and chanted,

“By the dragons light, on this night, I call to thee to give me your might, by the power of three. I conjure thee, to protect all that, surrounds me, so mote it be, so mote it be...”

You sat the blue and white candles back down in their spots and grabbed the black candle. You lit a match, throwing it in the bowl on top of the other ingredients. It caught fire. You lit the wick of the black candle with the flame. You set the candle back down, letting it burn. Then you grabbed the feather from the basket and wafted the smoke onto your body. You picked the bowl up and walked around Kylo’s quarters, wafting the smoke around. Then you lifted it up to a vent and let it burn in front of the opening for a little bit. 

“It’s a protection ritual... it’ll block them from doing any harm to me,” you spoke, walking back to the table and setting the bowl down. The three knights walked over to you. “Once this fire dies out, it will calcify. And I will carry it with me. And once Kylo comes back, I’ll break it and give him the other half.” 

“You seriously think that’ll work?” Vicrul scoffed. 

“It will.” 

He just mumbled something and walked out the door. Ap’lek and Kuruk sat down across from you and watched the fire burn. 

“It’s the power of the elements. Combining all of them creates what’s similar to a force field, blocking out all that is not welcome. But you have to have an intention while burning the black candle... which mine was to repel the Resistance away,” you told them, leaning against the bar. 

“I think it’ll help you,” Kuruk replied. “If you said it blocks them, then they won’t be able to detect your presence.” 

You nodded, “That’s the plan.” 

“You should be careful,” Ap’lek said.

Kuruk looked at Ap’lek. They just shook their heads and got up. 

“Wait!” you said hurriedly, “Can either of you tell me where Kylo went?”

Kuruk shook his head no.

“I already told you child—“ Ap’lek started. 

You stomped around the table and stood in front of him, poking his chest, “You _actually_ haven’t told me anything. And I deserve to know. He said he would be back and he’s _not_. Just please, for the love of God, tell me if he’s hurt. And where the hell he’s at.” 

Ap’lek grabbed your wrist and pushed you down into the chair, “You don’t listen do you—” 

“He’s in the medbay,” Kuruk spoke up. 

You whipped your head to him. Ap’lek hit the back of his head.

“What is that?” you questioned.

”Where people go when they’re injured,” he said. Ap’lek groaned and walked out the door, defeated. 

Kuruk looked down at you, “He’s not dying,” you breathed out a sigh of relief. “He has wounds from a lightsaber...”

”Oh my...” you frowned. “When will he be back?” 

“In the next few days, we’ll still be here. Bringing you food and making sure you’re alright,” he replied, running his fingers along the tabletop. 

A light bulb went off.

“If I write something down... can you bring it to him?” 

Kuruk turned his head to look at you. 

“Sure?” 


	12. a message

Kuruk delivered the note to his master, just as you had begged him to do. While writing, you were trying to think of a subtle way to express to him that you were worried for him. However, you were far from subtle. Your emotions took over and you spilled your feelings out all over the page.

Surely, as he was reading it, he couldn’t help but feel a tiny ounce of happiness. You really cared for him this much? To send a letter to him? A small smile broke out onto his face. Just then a doctor peeked her head inside and he rammed the note under his pillow. Like a little boy hiding a skin magazine from his mom.

“Hello Supreme Leader, I was just coming to change your fluids. If that’s alright with you?” the old woman with rapidly graying hair said, coming towards him with the softest steps. 

“That’s fine.”

As she changed the bags, Ren couldn’t help but think back to you. For such a small girl, you happened to be quite the soldier. Yet you’re so nurturing. You have feelings. You care a lot, even if you don’t want to admit it sometimes. Kylo started to feel something stir in his chest at that moment.

A flutter. 

Oh no... He’s feeling things he shouldn’t. Fondness. Attraction. A need to defend your well-being. He’s getting attached to your presence. To your actions. How you show him unconditional love. And respect. 

  
He hasn’t felt this way since he was a child. He hasn’t opened up this much to anyone in a while. Since he was at the Academy. With Luke. When he still wondered about life. When he had a purpose—one that was for the protection and prosperity of others. He was fine back then. And then he chose something that would give him instant gratification. He chose to hurt his family. He hurt those who admired him. He chose to kill innocent people. He took so much from so many people. Yet, he hardly felt anything doing it. But now he feels everything. He’s having to make up for it. 

Kylo feels like himself when you’re around. He understands things. He’s able to take his time and appreciate the little things. Life seems like it has a purpose with you there with him. You teach him a lot, even if you disagree. You’re his angel. His savior.

“All done Supreme Leader. I just need to change your bandages and I’ll let you be, sir,” the woman spoke, looking down at him.

His daydream floats away as he realizes she’s talking to him. He nods quickly in response and she starts her work. 

He remembers the time you sewed up his wound. He could feel how shaky your hands were. How they felt cold on his feverish skin. You were so nervous, yet it didn’t show in your face. But he could feel all of your feelings and emotions. He felt how you were comfortable, but nervous to hurt him. A little too nervous to touch him.

Kylo thought back to the time when you were swimming in the river, completely free and peaceful. He wished he would’ve gotten in with you and splashed around. Like kids would do. But in the moment he thought it was too childish of him to do. He still felt obligated to keep his composure. To make sure you knew where he stood. He wanted you to be scared of him. But you weren’t. Not even when you summoned him—you weren’t afraid. But he doesn’t feel that way anymore. He doesn’t feel obligated to keep up a facade of his power. A front of his title as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

After he left you in the throne room with his knights on watch, he went to meet with Hux. The Resistance had entered the space field outside the Finalizer. He took care of them. In the midst of it all he couldn’t help but think about his mother Leia. How she was supposed to be out there fighting on the other side. He could still feel her in his mind. He still felt how sad she was. She spoke to him, calling out his name. She said he was better than this, than the fighting. He heard her say to protect you. That you were going to be important to him. Not in bringing down the Resistance, but rather something greater than the fight.

Then her voice was gone. He was in a vulnerable state in the middle of a fight. He let his guard down and was hit with a saber, wounding him. That’s why he’s here in the medbay. He knows deep down that this situation is greater than him. That he was supposed to get hurt in order for him to think about everything he’s been through. To sit with his thoughts. Which he hasn’t wanted to do, until now. 

He already killed Snoke. What’s he supposed to do now? Bring down the First Order? With what help? Just you and him? That would be impossible. 

“All done, sir. You’ll be able to leave after while,” the nurse says with a smile and leaves the room. 

Kylo can’t help his feelings towards you. He feels so... _loved_. He needs to talk with you about what happened. About the fight and hearing his mother. He knows you’ll listen. You always do. 

* * *

He felt nervous on his way back to you. His fists kept clenching—one of his ticks. The door of his quarters came into view and he breathed in deeply before opening it. 

You were laying on the couch with a book in your hands when you heard him enter. A smile spread across your face and you jumped up. Instead of running to him, you just stood there unable to move your body. It wasn’t his doing though. It was your own accord. You didn’t know what to do. 

He walked over towards your frozen form and he placed his arms around you, pulling you into an embrace. 

“I’ve missed you,” he mumbled into your hair.

You closed your eyes in response and felt your arms wrap around him. His body is warm like he always is. The feeling of him being here with you brought you comfort. An immediate relief. He kept you wrapped up in his body for a while. The both of you just stood there hugging one another. Like you two haven’t seen each other in years. That’s what it felt like. 

“I got your letter,” he spoke, running his hand through your hair. A blush crept onto your cheeks, along with a nervous feeling in your stomach. 

“You did?” you question back. He pulls away from you with his hands still on your shoulders and admires your gaze for a moment. 

He smiles. “Yes, thank you for worrying about me. It’s sweet.” 

You nod your head in response, unsure of how to respond to him now. He feels your uneasiness. He furrows his eyebrows, confused as to your feelings. 

“I just get nervous when I’m around you...” you say quietly, seeing his reaction.

“Why? It’s just me,” Kylo responds. You laugh a little at that. ‘Just me’. Yeah... just an insanely handsome man who happens to rule a large part of the galaxy. 

“Yeah, exactly. It’s _you_ ,” you reply. “You’re intimidating. But in a good way.”

He leans down and presses a kiss to your lips. You’ve forgotten how to kiss him back, but find yourself growing into it. He holds you tightly in his arms and you wrap your hands up around his neck, bringing him closer to you. He pulls away though.

”Thank you,” he says.

You raise a brow. “For what?” 

“You know.” A smile dances across your lips. He’s talking about your letter. How you told him about the things you feel with him. And how he’s helped you in more ways than just one. A long, heartfelt thank you to him for keeping you safe and not killing you—and especially for showing you kindness. He’s given you so much. He’s shown you love, in his own unique way. And possibly the only way he knew how, which is giving you a safe haven in the midst of chaos. The chaos that you brought along.

He’s a saint. 

“I just wanted you to know how appreciative I am of you,” you praise him softly, finding his hand in yours. His eyes light up. 

“You’re an angel,” he whispers, smoothing his thumb across your cheek. A motion that causes you to close your eyes and indulge in the feeling. 

It stays for a short moment until he pulls away. You look up and feel his mood change. It’s one of urgency. It makes you nervous. Did you do something? 

“I guess I should tell you what happened,” he spoke, stepping away from you. 

Great. Just when you thought things were going to be okay.

”I heard my mother’s voice. She said that something is going to happen,” he inhaled and put his hands behind his back. “Something greater than anything we know... It’s _you_.”

 _Oh that’s fantastic_.

_Spirits if you can hear me... I’m sorry for the things I’ve done wrong in my life. But please. Do not let me die._

_I beg of you._


	13. a beacon

For the first time, Kylo begged you. He needed to know more about your powers or anything that had happened in your life up to this point. Things out of the ordinary, more specifically. In his words, it’s ‘vital to the continuation of the galaxy’. The both of you knew you were about to cause something possibly irreversible; albeit, neither of you knew if it would be good or bad. 

Every random memory of what you would call “supernatural” popped into your mind. Anything would help explain what his deceased mother was trying to tell him. If she had come from the Spirit World to tell him that you were apart of something detrimental to the sake of their galaxy, then of course you wanted to help. It was your doing after all.

“I remember one time when I was around fourteen, I heard my grandpa’s voice from behind me. Clear as day. I don’t remember what he said, but he definitely visited me,” you said, running your hands through your hair. “I’ve seen other spirits throughout my life, but they don’t really say anything.”

Kylo sat staring at the wall, almost unresponsive, “That’s not good enough. Think harder.”

Your stress levels surpassed the infinite amount of space outside this ship. _C’mon brain, just think_. Think of something uncanny. Something that left a mark on you...

Just then you remembered something. Many years ago... The man in the middle of storm right outside your house. The same man who vanished within a blink of your eye.

“Oh my god,” you face palmed yourself. You sat up hurriedly, grasping at Kylo’s cape.

“There was a man outside my house once and then just disappeared. No car. No bike. Literally just...” you said, flicking your hands like a mini explosion. “Poof! He went _poof_!” 

He thought you were crazy with your gestures, but pondered on the memory for a second. Could that same man be one of the great Jedi Masters returning in the form of a ghost? 

Kylo grunted and rubbed his hands over his face and got up angrily. This must be some stupid puzzle. A maze that his ancestors are leading him into. Or maybe it’s just you and the foolish things you got yourself into. All of that witchcraft couldn’t possibly be safe for someone like you, he thought. He’s not surprised that so many spirits have visited you. You have that energy about you.

“Look, you need to dig a little deeper,” Kylo was growing agitated by the minute. You fell back onto the couch with a sigh.

”Maybe it’s my parents,” you replied. “Maybe they’ve cursed me.” 

Kylo looked up with a brow raised. “What do you mean?”

”I’m their only child. They tried many times, but couldn’t conceive so they went to see an old witch doctor. She did something to my mom...” you trailed off, realizing there’s an important sign right behind you.

Literally. 

You jumped up and ran to his bathroom, pulling your hair up into a ponytail. He followed behind you fairly quickly. What are you doing?

Panic ensued. You should’ve realized this a long time ago. It points to everything—the red mark on the back of your neck. The red diamond stained into your skin. The mark of _something_. 

You know that feeling when a bug is on you and you try to swat it off? Then you end up panicking because you feel like it’s not off of you completely? Well, that’s how you felt with this mark.

You almost fainted when Kylo came up from behind you, looking at the skin you were touching. Your hands fondled with the mark and you almost started weeping.

How could you be so blind? It was a subtle connection you were too blind to see. You weren’t a witch or a Force-user. No... you were past all of that. This mark had something to do with your abilities. It had something to do with the light that you could harness from nothing. It had something to do with those monsters. 

“That... doctor, gave me this. My parents found it on me when I was born. They said it looked like I was burned with an iron,” you rushed out.

Kylo moved your hair to see it better. Sure enough the red diamond-shaped burn mark graced the back of your neck. 

“What does it mean?” he asked, thoroughly intrigued, running his finger over it.

Your eyes gave away your uncertainty. “I don’t know anything. My parents didn’t know either. All they wanted was a child. They did everything just to have me...” 

Kylo understood. The doctor must have had powers, witchcraft or not. She had planned it. He walked away from you and stood in front of the bed. His back faced you, enabling your ability to see his features. You didn’t have to see his face to know that his mind was turning, thinking of all the possibilities as to fix this. 

The doctor must have sent something to watch over you. It seems now like whatever she sent is trying to get you. That explains the humanoids that showed up on the planet Kylo took you to. And it explains the figure in the middle of the street. And all of the light you’re able to manipulate. 

But why the light? If she had an evil plan, why wouldn’t she want you to be on her side? 

Your immediate thoughts went to Death—the Grim Reaper. A demon. The Devil. Something that’s coming to get you. Something that you’re going to have to fight. And now you roped Kylo and the entire galaxy into this mess.

A shudder flowed through your body. This didn’t sit right with you. You had awful feelings about the future to come. 

“Don’t fear it, that’s the worst thing to do,” Kylo spoke, now facing you. “That’s what they want. We’ve both seen what you’re capable of.”

Like an angel, you’re made of light. It’s all around you and within you. _It’s going to be fine_. 

“I know...” you say, trailing off. Your doubts still stir within you. “What do we do?” 

The both of you went silence for a moment. The wheels started to turn in Kylo’s mind. 

He glanced up at you, “We call for help.” 

* * *

Kylo decided it was best to resolve the conflict in the galaxy. He needed allies. Not enemies. At least for right now. What he needed was the Resistance and their allies. 

He wasn’t doing this just for you, he was doing it for the sake of everyone. Neither of you knew what this doctor was going to do, or who she was sending. So the plan was to prepare. To do everything to ensure the safety of the galaxy. 

Especially since these entities surpass your galaxy and his, you knew that they would be stronger in all aspects. When the two of you were on that planet, it took almost everything out of you to guard yourself and Kylo from six of the humanoids. You can only imagine how badly this would turn out if the Resistance turned down Kylo’s proposal... 

There’s no telling what is going to come for you. It could be that man, or those beasts. Or it could be the witch doctor herself. Maybe it’s all of them. 

You and Kylo are on the way to the Resistance base on Planet D’Qar. The goal is not to be forceful with them, but to motivate them to help their own galaxy. To protect what is theirs. This isn’t about the fight for dominance anymore. 

This is for the protection of the galaxy; so that everyone can still have a home.


	14. box of matches

Arrival time didn’t take very long. As soon as the planet came into view you knew it would be a blast trying to convince them. Because of Kylo’s reputation, the only thing you had left was pure and useless hope.

This would be quite the interaction - trying to convince them. Although Kylo has plans, they wouldn’t turn out like he imagined. And he knew that, but it was worth the shot. It’s for the galaxy and you. He’d sacrifice it all. He’s sacrificing his title and everything’s he’s built this far. All because of you. You’ve opened his mind to so much. Things he hasn’t even imagined possible.

Kylo’s TIE Whisper entered the atmosphere of D’Qar. The Rebel pilots were following the two of you close behind in their one-seaters. They knew it was Kylo, which surprised you that they didn’t try to shoot. They just followed behind until he landed near the tree line next to a base with tons of people gathering, blasters ready. 

“Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” you responded, getting up off the floor with shaky arms.

You were close to pissing yourself. These people could easily take you and Kylo down without a single thought. The two of you were coming into their territory without any other guidance. They could take both of you to some torture chamber for all you knew. 

The landing ramp lowered and you immediately heard shouting from outside. Although it was chaos, you couldn’t help but look at the trees and how tall they towered over the base. It was more of a camp than a base. Like camping out in the woods with boy-scouts. It had a nostalgic feel, about the land. You felt sadness and concern rolling off from multiple people. Kylo could feel it too, so he raised his hands up in surrender. You mimicked his motion. 

A few men ran for the two of you and Kylo shouted, “We surrender!” 

Quizzical faces watched the two of you. Many people wondered who you were. Some felt that you were different - an outsider, not from this galaxy. It sat heavy in the air. The men who ran for the two of you stepped back but still had their blasters ready. 

“Take it slow, Ren,” one of them said. 

The two of you walked slowly down the ramp and the men immediately grabbed your hands, same with Kylo’s. Your hands were behind your back in a tight grasp and they walked you towards a gathering crowd. 

“I’ve always waited for this day,” a man spoke up from above you.

He had short brown wavy-ish hair with brown eyes. His jaw was sharp and square, tightening as he looked at Ren. The man’s jaw was littered with a shadow of a beard. He scratched at it. His clothes were much like the other Rebels - earthy tones, mostly tan and brown colors. 

The scruffy-looking man turned over at you and furrowed his brows, “This one of your little helpers?”

Kylo grunted as a pilot had forced him to his knees, “No.” 

“Right... what is your business here?” the man spat. 

Kylo paused for a second, his words caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe he was saying it, “I need your help, Poe.”

There was a heavy pause drifting through the air. Everyone stood still, unsure of how to react. It was unlikely. No way was Kylo Ren submitting. The Mankiller? The man who spent countless years fighting for dominance? 

Poe laughed. It was uneasy. 

You decided to speak up, “We’re serious. I-It’s a long story.” 

Poe turned his attention to you. He looked up to the men behind you, “Check them for weapons.” 

He walked away and the men started to pat you down. Kylo’s lightsaber was confiscated in the process. He started to feel angry being manhandled like this, but understood the concern. He didn’t want to fight. Not anymore. 

The two of you were lead into a building, surrounded by multiple other people. Most of the other Rebels stood outside on guard, making sure others from the Order weren’t coming.

Everyone was confused. It seemed so easy this way. There wasn’t a fight - no refusal of any kind. Just a straight-up surrender of power. Unlikely for Ren.

“What the hell is going on?” Poe sat in front of you and Kylo.

You were in a building, no doubt used for meetings. There were chairs everywhere and a presentation board in the middle of one wall. 

“We’re all in trouble. It’s not about the fight anymore. It’s the galaxy as a whole...” you started. Poe scrunched his brows up.

“I summoned Kylo a few months ago and he brought me back here. So far we’ve learned that I have powers - not like the Force. It’s something from my world. And it’s coming to your world now. I-I didn’t mean for this to happen, but we need to fix it. We need all of your help. From everyone.” 

Poe had his arms crossed resting on his stomach. He was dumbfounded. Out of nowhere - Kylo and a random girl show up talking about the end of the galaxy. _Right_. 

“I know you think we’re not serious, but you need to understand. This is going to be the end of it all if you don’t listen,” Kylo rumbled. His fists clenched a little, but he remained calm in the face. 

“I don’t trust a word you say, Ren. You’re a monster and I should’ve killed you a long time ago,” Poe growled, lurching forward. You stood up in between them. 

“Listen. Please,” you pleaded. Poe glared at Kylo. He huffed and sat back down, seeing as you weren’t budging. 

“I can show you,” you stated, lifting your hands. Kylo opened his mouth to interject. 

Poe watched as your eyes rolled back, seeing nothing but the whites. A few shimmers of the glow danced out of your palms. The lights in the room started to flicker and crackle. Your skin radiated a bright light and you felt yourself float out of the chair you sat in. Kylo held his breath. The hair on Poe’s arms started to stand. His body felt like static. 

A faint, illuminated orb formed around your body. It started to float out in waves around the room. Pulsating. Poe reached up and touched it, watching as it entered into his palm and lit up his veins. He jerked his hand away. It didn’t hurt - it felt _safe_. 

Kylo reached out for your hand and brought you back down to your chair. The light flowed back into your chest and your eyes rolled back to normal. You let out a breath and looked over at Kylo. You gave him a nod of reassurance and he squeezed your fingers. 

“What the hell was that?” 

Poe’s voice brought your attention back to him. 

“I told you, I have some kind of power. And there’s something following me, possibly trying to kill me. That’s why I need your help. Because Leia came to Kylo in a vision and told him it was coming. It’s going to kill everything in sight. It will destroy your galaxy in the blink of an eye,” you responded, rolling your fingers in your palm nervously.

There was a slight pause. 

“The First Order will comply to any orders I say. You are safe. I will handle it. We just need your alliance,” Kylo said, getting straight to business. “I’m aware we don’t trust each other. But what’s the use in fighting if there won’t be a galaxy to rule?” 

Poe stared him dead in the eyes, basically saying ‘I won’t hesitate to kill you’. Kylo nodded and slowly reached out his hand for Poe’s. Poe met his grasp and shook his hand in agreement. 

The corner of Kylo’s eye twitched. 

“Thank you,” you whispered to Poe. He nodded in response and got up from the chair. He pointed a finger at Kylo. 

“I haven’t forgotten who you are,” he said, “Don’t make me regret this.” 

Kylo looked down at his boots and pressed his lips together. 

You perked up, “We’re saving your asses too, don’t forget that.”

Poe stared you down and pursed his lips together. “Actions speak louder than words. Don’t forget _that_.”


	15. full moon

The entire night on the Resistance base, your mind kept racing. Although this fight was inevitable, you felt guilty as hell. Everything boiled down to you. 

You found it humorous to think about how different things would have been if Kylo didn’t take you with him. Would you still be looking for someone to love? What would have happened if he wanted to stay? These were minuscule questions you had, yet they were significant at the same time. 

You sighed. . . your stupid decisions would be the death of you. Literally. 

You sat outside, hunched on a wooden bench with your face in your hands.

The stars splattered across the night sky blinked at you, as if they were communicating. Like a child, you blinked back a reply. 

_I’m okay_. . .

Exhaustion was an understatement—you were drained beyond end. Not from lack of sleep, but from all of the trauma you’ve been through.

You don’t even know if you should call it trauma. But it feels that way sometimes. 

Somewhere out in the steady, endless waves of the galaxy, you could feel a body of hope calling out for you. The stars were there as proof. They shed the tiniest ounce of faith on your skin. You begged them to guide you. Pleaded them to fix your mistakes. You blinked away a few tears. 

The Universe had it under control—you knew this deep down. You always knew this. But you’re just a frightened child in this strange place. The entire galaxy might be obliterated. All of these good people might fall at your conducting. You did this. You need to fix it.

> ‘ _There’s no need to sulk, my child. You’ve been gifted with guidance and ability. Adapt. Find your strength._ ’ 

You snapped your head up and looked around for the person who spoke to you, but it was a voice without a form. A spirit. The tears in your eyes leaked out onto your cheeks. 

> ‘ _Set yourself free, young one_.’ 

Bumps covered your body, your hair stood on end. You felt the seed of hope grow deeper into your spirit. You knew what was to come.

“Thank you,” you whispered out into the night.

A few stars twinkled around you, the breeze swept the sadness from your face and left a kiss on your cheek. The dirt between your toes hugged your soul back. You wrapped your arms around yourself. You started to feel a little safer in this timeline. 

You were going to be okay. 

“Y/N?” 

You whipped around to see Kylo. He slowly stepped towards you, brushing a few dark tendrils of hair out of his eyes. He held a look of concern in his stare. He could feel your sorrow all the way from inside.

He looked like a Prince right out of a cartoon movie. He stood a few feet away, cocking his head, looking down at you in your night clothes. You nervously dug your feet in the dirt. 

A blush crept on your face.

“Hello there,” you replied and looked up at the trees towering above as a distraction.

“Will you be okay?” He sounded concerned. 

“Uh. . . yeah,” you agreed, turning back to face him. “Nervous.” 

He looked down and stepped closer towards you, offering the only thing he knew to you. 

You reached out for his hand and he wrapped you in an embrace. You smiled against his chest. His arms were wrapped so tightly around your chilly limbs, he almost instantly started to warm you up. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you. You know this,” he rubbed your back. 

You nearly melted into him, reaching your arms up to wrap around his neck. You pulled your torso away from him just enough to reach up for what you needed most. 

His dark eyes fully captivated you. You could see a glint of sadness in them.

Out of comfort, for yourself and him, you placed your frail hand up to his cheek. Kylo parted his lips like he wanted to tell you something, but he didn’t let it out.

Not yet.

He closed his mouth and the corner of his eye twitched before he leaned down to place a kiss on your lips. You could stay like this forever—wrapped up in each other’s arms. The feeling of your lips on his could quite literally heal your weary soul.

He felt the same. 

After everything he’s been through this has been one of the sweetest moments of his life. Kylo hasn’t felt this whole since before he set fire to the Temple. 

> _Be one_.

The wind picked up around you. Shivers ran through your blood. 

A low cry echoed out in the woods. 

“Kylo. . .” 

You tore yourself from his arms and stared right into his eyes. He let out a breath of determination through his nose. 

> _Coming_.

The Force knew. You took one last glance over the face of the man who’s protected you for months now.

Like an instinct, your feet carried you through the tree line into the darkness. 

“Y/N!” Kylo yelled after you.

You didn’t stop running. This was your doing. You needed to put an end to all of this and maybe. . . just maybe, it would end. 

The trees zoomed by in your peripherals. The darkness around you was more from the creatures awaiting you, rather than the night. 

The howling felt louder as you drew deeper and faster into the forest. 

> _Close_.

The Force guided you right into the eye of the storm. 

Fighting through your terror, you planted your feet in front of the beast. It’s body was incredibly frail, too skinny to be alive. It didn’t have a face, yet it’s golden eyes held it’s frightening stare with you. 

It stalked closer, if it could get any closer without getting directly on top of you. The beast had more than four burnt limbs, itching to snatch you up and devour your soul. 

> _Safe_.

You choked back a sob. _I’m anywhere but safe_ , you thought. 

The beast screeched, sounding like a million souls crying out for release. 

You breathed in a shaky breath and lifted your hands above your head, palms out. Rays of light began to shoot out of you. Everything near you was engulfed in a white hot light. You were deafened for a moment, but then heard the beast start to wail. 

You opened your eyes to find yourself lifted ten feet off the ground. Your body was not your own. You were wrapped up in a flame of light. Not fire, but. . . atoms? 

You were light, in a physical form. Each atom, orpheus, and piece of your body had entangled itself in with the purest white light. 

> _Glow_. 

A powerful yell escaped out of what was left of your body. You were angry. Hurt. Vengeful. 

Clouds moved from out of the moon’s way, letting the rays of light shine down on your body. You’ve never felt more alive. You cried out. But you didn’t want it to stop. 

The beast watched you from below, witnessing the light rip your body until you were flaming in this light. 

You felt whole. 

Then, the light soaked up into your body. It put you back together again. It was different this time. . . your eyes were completely white and glowing. 

Your body descended until you came face to face with the beast once again. It huffed at you. 

You glanced up and stared right into its eyes. The beast couldn’t look away. You kept it’s gaze directly on you and you reached a singular finger lit up in this white light. 

You pressed your finger to its chest and the creature caught aflame, completely disintegrating into the forest floor without another sound. 

> _Be one_.

You breathed out an exasperated sigh, the light dimming completely. 

The forest was silent around you. 

It waited. 

You looked down at your palms and saw trickles of light floating around under your skin. You pressed your hands into the floor of the forest and watched as the light flowed out and into the living beings around. 

The vegetation lit up, soaking in your healing energy. It suddenly felt safer to be in these woods. 

You. . . healed it. 


End file.
